Snitch: Cerdos y Capullos
by Silyane
Summary: Grissom vuelve a Las Vegas después del seminario. ¿Cómo lo recibirá Sara? [7x15Law of Gravity]Los rewiews son siempre de agradecer...


Sara había llegado demasiado pronto aquel día al lab. Le recordaba a sus inicios en Las Vegas, cuando no tenía nada que hacer en sus días libres y siempre tenía ganas de que empezase su turno. Creía haber olvidado aquella sensación, haberla enterrado en lo profundo de su corazón...pero ahora volvía más fuerte que nunca.

Desde que él se fuera a dar clases, esa sensación había vuelto a instalarse en sus rutinas, no entendía muy bien porqué se había marchado, dejándola tan sola y vacía como antes, pero lo que tenía muy claro es que no le iba a pedir explicaciones al respecto.

_Trabajo_, recordó, _tengo trabajo que hacer._

Saliendo del vestuario apresuradamente, se dio de bruces con Greg.

- Eh, Sara! ¿Te has enterado? Grissom ha vuelto de Massachussets, ¿no es genial?

Intentó recomponerse de aquella noticia antes de dar una respuesta.

_- Si, Greg, lo és_. Dijo, mientras en su cara se dibujaba una sonrisa.

_- Vamos a prepararle un comité de bienvenida improvisado en la sala común, ¿vienes a echarnos una mano?_

_-Ahora no puedo, quizá luego, tengo cosas pendientes que hacer._

_-Bien como quieras, hasta luego_

_-Adios_

Había vuelto. Antes de lo que ella pensaba. Y ni siquiera le había avisado.

Ahora no entendía nada, por mucho que lo intentase.

Ya en medio del pasillo, vió como todo el mundo andaba revolucionado por el regreso del criminalista estrella del laboratorio.

_Debería estar contenta_, pensó. _Pero no puedo..._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Tenía que llevar unos informes al despacho de su supervisor, pero no le apetecía nada encontrarse con él, tener que mirarle a los ojos y estar expuesta a él.

Se asomaría a la puerta, y si veía que no estaba dentro, dejaría los informes y se marcharía. Era un buen plan, así que se decidió a llevarlo a cabo.

Caminaba despacio por el pasillo principal del laboratorio, intentando conseguir algo de calma, aunque no le estaba siendo nada sencillo.

Llegó hasta la puerta de el santuario de su jefe, y mirando dentro con disimulo, se aseguró de que no había nadie dentro antes de dar un paso.

Llegó hasta la mesa de su supervisor, y dejando aquellos informes sobre la mesa oyó que una voz la había descubierto.

-Que, ¿evitando un encuentro desagradable con alguien?

Era él, claro.

Se dio la vuelta, ya no podía escapar corriendo, tenía que aguantar estoica aquello.

-_No, es sólo...Yo venía a dejarte esto, pero ya me iba no quiero molestar, seguro que tienes mucho que hacer._

Mientras ella decía eso, el se iba acercando a ella peligrosamente, despacio, sin prisa pero sin pausa, y a cada paso de él, el nerviosismo de ella aumentaba.

Al acabar ya se encontraba frente a ella, mirándola como solo él sabe hacer.

-¿No vas a interesarte por mi experiencia de profesor?

_-Si quisieras que yo supiera algo ya me lo habrías contado_, dijo Sara_ pero visto lo visto, prefieres que me mantenga al márgen de tus actividades fuera de esta ciudad._

-Te mandé un regalo.

-Lo sé. Está ahí. Dijo, mientras con la cabeza asintió hacia el terrario dónde había dejado el capullo que él le había enviado.

-¿Y te gustó? Preguntó él, mientras se acercaba incluso más a ella.

-Si.

En ese instante se dio la vuelta hacia la puerta y miró que no pasara nadie en ese instante por el pasillo, y, disimuladamente, tomó a Sara por el brazo y la llevo detrás de la estantería dónde guardaba fetos irradiados de cerdo y demás experimentos en tarros de cristal.

Frente a frente, cuerpo a cuerpo. Él acariciaba su rostro, su cuello, y bajaba su mano hasta llegar a su espalda, mientras no dejaba de observarla con todo detalle. Ella se limitaba a observarle, en silencio. Se estaban reconciendo mutuamente en silencio, después de estar todo aquel tiempo separados.

-Te he añorado muchisimo, dijo, y la besó.

Primero estuvo algo fría, pero al final no pudo más que rendirse a su amante y, tomándole por el cuello le atrajo más hacía si mientras él posaba sus dos manos en las caderas de ella.

Durante unos segundos todo lo demás no importó en absoluto para ninguno, tan sólo aquel momento, ese pedacito de intimidad que tanto habían echado de menos ambos durante aquellas semanas de soledad.

Al fin, la necesidad pudo más que el deseo, y desaciendo el contacto para tomar aire, Sara sonrió y le acarició la barba que había traido consigo.

-Yo tambien, respondió ella.


End file.
